My Bloody Valentine
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Seto Kaiba has claimed the title of King of Games. Yami isn't too broken up over it though. Because he's worried about the flowers, wine and phone calls that have the CEO as jumpy as a springboard. Y/S
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Life's not fair…

A/N: This is for all the Y/Y and S/S fics that came in. I'm sick of looking at them and there aren't enough Yami/Seto fics out there. So if you don't like this type of thing, shoo, scat! And if you come praising those 'pairings' and flaming me fic, then I'll sick Arkana's Dark Magician on you. And he's about due for a stretch.

DM: *Grins*

The media was all abuzz. Something big had just taken place over the weekend in terms of Duel Monsters. Something big enough to have all the new stations flooding KaibaCorp., Turtle Novelty Shop, Domino High School and Kaiba Manor. Reporters were falling all over themselves and a few fights had broken out between rival stations that had to be separated by the police. Several more were arrested for assaulting each other with cameras and one for trying to use their news van for plowing through all the other reporters. 

Now one might wonder what it is exactly that has Domino's finest reporters in a mad scramble to kill each other and get the story first. Well, it was big enough news to kill themselves over. Some careers would be made and broken over all this fuss; along with a few ribs, backs, wrists, jaws and a few sprains. 

For Yami Mouto, Yami no Geemu, The King of Games had been defeated-

-3 times in a row.

By Seto Kaiba. 

Now the news of Yami's defeat in itself was amazing, but his 3-0 loss to the Dragon Tamer had been more than a shock to the Duel Monsters nation. No one knew where the loss had taken place. It was just entered in the Duelist Records that Yami Mouto had lost to Seto Kaiba three times. Not too soon after that all the news crews were rushed out of their offices to get the 411 on this new development.

Now it was no secret that Kaiba had never been able to beat the ex-Pharaoh. People would pay to see them duel. An as many times as they dueled, it was never boring or one-sided. Both put up a great fight, but Yami pulled a surprise move from the usual place and won. 

But not this time!! 

When the two duelists finally emerged from their high school, the remaining press swamped them. And those that had been staking out other places were alerted of the duelist's presence at their school. Questions and microphones were thrust in their faces and flashbulbs went off every 3 seconds. 

" Kaiba-san! How does it feel to be the No.1 Duelist again?!"

" Kaiba-san! When did you defeat Yugi Mouto?!"

" Kaiba-san! Kaiba-san! What was your finishing move?!"

" Hai Kaiba-san! How did you defeat Yugi Mouto?!"

" They're fast, ne?" Kaiba shielded his eyes with his arms in an effort to keep his eyesight.

Yami nodded in agreement. " Hai. Let's get out of here."

They made a break for Kaiba's waiting limo. Once they were safely inside, Kaiba told the driver to drive and drive fast. He obeyed and the car tires of the black limo burned rubber as the stretch plowed through the crowd of reporters. Microphones and cameras went flying as they took off.

****************

Both duelists sighed as they watched the crowd get smaller and smaller behind them. That was a relief. They were so happy to be away from them they couldn't believe it. It was a hard life in front of the camera and they didn't need any more exposure to it than necessary. It was sucky when they jumped on everything you did and staked out your place of business or home. 

" That was close." 

" I'll say. Glad there were never reporters in Egypt."

" I wouldn't mind sending them back to Egypt. Serve them right to melt under the hot sun like chocolate on a tanning bed." 

Yami grinned and pulled the brunette closer to him." Melt. Chocolate. Hot. Ne, koi, don't put such images in my head."  

" That's how you lost those matches in the first place. Thinking with your pants and not with your hands." Kaiba acted uninterested in the Pharaoh's actions.

" No, I lost those matches because you were wearing those oh-so-tight leather pants I like. And the fishnet wife beater was just unfair. Not to mention when you stretched, you moaned and roll your body to keep it from stiffening; distracting me like that. That's how you won. You cheated." 

An innocent look came over Kaiba's face. " Who? Me? Cheating? I don't know what you're talking about Pharaoh. I was just wearing something comfortable and stretching every so often." 

" Hah!" Yami snorted," That's why we were locked in your bedroom after those three matches this weekend. I will be getting my title back though. After I make sure you're not wearing those 'suggestive' clothes." 

" I didn't hear any complaints when we were dueling." 

" I couldn't form coherent sentences when we were dueling." 

" This is my fault?" 

" ALL your fault! You have no business looking that sexy while I'm trying to concentrate! You know all the blood rushes out of my head to…other places." 

" Really?" Kaiba rested his head on Yami's shoulder while the Pharaoh continued to rant about his loss," And what places would those be?" 

Yami stopped mid-rant and grinned like a thief. " What places you ask? Oh, let me show you koi." 

He tipped his face up and captured his lips perfectly. It sent an electric charge through him when Kaiba moaned into their kiss and submissively parted his lips for him. Yami took full advantage, quickly winning the battle of dominance and groaning when he ravished Seto's mouth. His spicy yet sweet taste was for him to enjoy and him alone. 

Feeling possessive and greedy, Yami pulled him up and sat him on his lap; straddling his waist. Seto looked down at him in confusion. But the Pharaoh grinned up at him with arrogance and mischief. 

" Mine." He wrapped his arms around his waist and brought his koi's head down so he could taste him again; all the while grinding their hips together for some 'friction'. 

Kaiba broke away to breathe, but Yami didn't like the lack of contact and nipped and sucked at his neck." Yours, am I? I don't remember there being any CEO's under the Pharaoh's possession way back when." 

" They weren't called CEO's back then. They were Priests. And you were mine then and you're mine now." 

" Is that so? Mighty possessive aren't you?" His voice was heavy and his eyes were clouded with lust. He was starting to pant a little.

" I am not possessive. I'm just intent on claiming what's mine. And you, my precious Blue Eyes, are mine and I don't wanna share you." Yami bit particularly hard on his neck and smirked at the groan it aroused from his koi.

" We've arrived at KaibaCorp. Kaiba-san." His driver's voice came over the speaker.

" Domo Arigatou Xander," Kaiba replied a bit breathlessly," Kindly remove your mouth from my neck, Pharaoh, so I may conduct a hostile take over." 

Yami pouted but he conceded and released his hold on his koi. He promised to keep his hands to himself when they got out of the car. But no sooner had Kaiba made him promise, did he feel a hand on his backside. 

" Yami!" He yelped; nearly jumping 5 feet in the air.

" What? It was an accident." 

*********************

Once they finally reached Kaiba's office, his secretary, Nichi, informed him that there were some roses and a bottle of wine in his office. Someone had sent them to him while he was at school. It didn't have a return address and she wasn't there when they arrived so she didn't know who brought them.

Seto walked into his office and sure enough, there they were. Lavender and white roses were sitting on his desk with a bottle of wine next to them. 

" Yami, did you-"

" No. But I will find out who did." 

Yami, feeling extremely jealous at the moment, went over and ripped the card from the flowers. He read it over and his glare turned to a pout. Seto was completely confused and took the card from him so he could see what he made him act so strangely.

" Congratulations on your return to No.1. All hail the King of Games? So this is what's bothering you? I've gotten things like this before." Kaiba trashed the card and moved the flowers to a less obstructive place. 

" So now you're the King of Games? What does that make me, Prince of Pinochle?" Yami crossed his arms and sat on the desk.

" Shut up complaining and get me some coffee. Your king demands it." 

Yami rolled his eyes as he walked towards the coffee room." Keep it up and you're gonna get crowned." 

" Jealousy is an ugly color on you Yami!" 

Yami said something in Egyptian and shut the door behind him. Kaiba shook his head in amusement as he got his laptop booted up and got to work. Though before he could get very far, the phone rang. Kaiba hit the intercom button and continued to type without missing a beat.

" Kaiba." 

" Hello Kaiba." 

" Yami, quit playing on the phone." 

" This isn't Yami."

" Then I don't have time for-"

" Do you like the flowers? I sent them because they matched your sweater. And the white wine is for you to enjoy. And me to watch you enjoy." 

Kaiba froze at that statement. The flowers were lavender and white. His sweater was lavender at the top and faded to white at the bottom. And the wine was white. He picked up the phone.

" Who are you?"

" Why did you stop typing? I love watching you work. You get so focused and you look so beautiful. Especially with my flowers next to you." 

Kaiba's eyes flickered to the flowers to his right. This person knew what he was wearing. This person knew what he was doing and not doing. This person knew where he was and what was on his desk at this very moment. He kept the phone to his ear and looked around his office suspiciously.

" Where are you?" 

" You're not going to find me in you're office 'Kaiba-chan'. You can't see me, but I can see you. And you're still as beautiful as the first day I laid eyes on you." 

" What do you want from me?" 

" Want? Why, I want you of course. I can do more than that baka Pharaoh of yours can. I'll take care of him too. Make sure his nasty little Pharaoh hands don't mar your divine skin anymore." 

" What? Leave him out of this!" 

" Oops! Gotta go! But I'll be watching you 'Seto-chan'." 

*click*

After that all Seto heard was a dial tone. He sighed and put the phone down. After that, he slumped in his chair and held his face in his hands. The person was talking through a voice scrambler and when he looked at the tracker on his computer, it showed it was a payphone down the corner from his building. But if that was so, how was this person watching him? And how did they know what he did? 

" Kaiba?" A hand came on his shoulder.

" Ah!!" He jumped up from his desk and fell on the floor. 

" Kaiba-chan, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." It was Yami. He was standing in front of his desk with his coffee in a dark blue mug looking concerned for his koi. 

Seto relaxed a little when he realized it was Yami behind him and not someone else. But he was still shaking. He hadn't been that scared by someone since he was a child. He tried to put the whole incident behind him as he took Yami's hand to stand.

Yami put the mug on the desk and used both hands to help Seto stand up straight. He was even paler than usual. " Koi, you're shaking. What happened? Are you feeling ill?" 

" N-No. Kami-sama Yami, give me a heart attack next time." 

Yami smirked and pulled him closer. But his smirk faded when he felt his koi's heart beating what had to be painfully against his chest. This was not a natural occurrence with his Blue Eyes. There were only a few things that made his heart beat like that. None of them he could do alone, so it had to be something else that was bothering him. " Seto-chan, you're hearts beating a mile a minute. What happened while I was gone?" 

Seto shook his head and tried to calm his breathing." Nothing. I'm fine. Really. You just startled me." 

" Kaiba, I have never startled you. Now tell me what's wrong." 

" Calm down Yami. It's nothing. Just wait here while I go to my meeting."  Kaiba dislodged himself from his arms and went to the meeting room a few doors down. 

Yami hopped up on the desk. He knew his koi was lying. But he tended to like to solve his own problems. He didn't want Yami to coddle him like he did Yugi and he promised not to, but he still liked to protect his precious Blue Eyes. He was everything to him and he wanted to help; but he could only be there for him until he was ready to ask for that help.

" What's this? Tracking system…payphone…Omouno St.? Who would be calling from there?"


	2. Chocolate

Kaiba sighed as the paperwork was finalized over his hostile take over. He was glad that was over. He hated it when they put up a fight and they had no chance. They were like addicts the way they begged. And when he finally put them out of their misery, they actually cried!

At least it was over. He was thankful for that so he could get home and rest. It was a long day. What with school, dealing with Jounouchi and enduring Anzu's glares all day, this meeting, the press and a Pharaoh that couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself, he was very tired. 

He sighed; closing his briefcase and grabbing his coffee mug. Now that he had everything, he turned to walk into his office, but as soon as he set eyes on it, he froze. He could see his roses and wine from there. 

He almost forgot about the whole 'roses and wine' ordeal. And the phone call. The mere thought of that violating voice over the phone made him shiver. That person had been watching him the whole time. Someone could see him and see what he was doing, what he was wearing and he couldn't see them at all. And to top it off, they wanted to get rid of Yami.

" Blue Eyes?" 

" Gah!!" 

Once again, Seto had been so busy thinking over that telephone call and the fact that he was being watched, that he didn't pick up that Yami had walked into the room. The slightly smaller Pharaoh was standing in front of him while he had thrown his mug in the air, dropped his briefcase and fallen into his chair at the head of the meeting table. No longer hot coffee had spilled on his sweater and was quickly staining. 

" Yami? It's you…You scared the holy hell outta me." 

Yami looked down at him frowning. He knew something was wrong. Nothing could make his koi that jumpy and he knew it. There had to be something to that phone call that he had been having and tracking to make him so anxious. He was jumping at the sound of his voice, he was paler than he naturally was, he was shaking and he was sure his heart was beating uncontrollably. 

" Seto, this is starting to worry me. Tell me what's got you acting this way." 

" It's not-"

" And if you say 'it's nothing' again I swear I will scream." 

Seto bit his lip and looked away. He didn't want to tell Yami about the phone call. He had just been taken by surprise by it. It really shouldn't affect him this much. He got psycho calls all the time. Men, women, boys, girls, they all sent him flowers and candy and poetry. He was just overreacting and he didn't really need to involve Yami in this. He could handle it. 

Yami knew that look. He was trying to keep it to himself to solve his problem on his own. But Yami wouldn't have it. No, this was affecting his koi and he intended to know and, if he had to, put a stop to whatever it was that had him acting this way. 

He took hold of his chin and forced him to look up at him. He couldn't lie if he made him look directly in his eyes.  " Tell me."

Seto heaved a sigh. " The phone call I got before you came in here was from someone using a payphone on Omouno St." 

" And?" 

" And…whoever was on the other end of that line had sent the flowers. He said 'they matched my sweater. He could see me Yami. He knew what I was wearing and he knew what I was doing at the exact moment. I asked him what he wanted and he said 'me'. Then he said something about getting rid of you." 

" Why didn't you tell me about this?" 

" Because it was just one phone call. I've been getting calls like that ever since I became the CEO Yami."

" You said this person could see you and what you were doing at the exact moment of the phone call. That is not normal."

" Well, it won't happen again. So I just wanna forget about it okay?" Kaiba removed Yami's hand and walked back to his office.

Yami frowned and followed him." Seto, you can't just forget about it. You should have those flowers sent to the police and have the wine tested for some kind drug or poison." 

" The only place these flowers are going is in the garbage. And this wine is going down the drain." Kaiba promptly swiped his hand across his desk and knocked the flowers off into the garbage. 

" But that's evidence!"

" Of what?!"

" Your stalker!"

" My stalker?! Yami, I don't have a stalker. It's just some nut that has nothing better to do than play some prank on me." 

Yami sighed and tried to crush the frustration building up in him. He didn't think this was going to be the last they saw of the 'little phone stalker' but he couldn't convince his koi otherwise. And maybe he was right, maybe this wouldn't happen again. Maybe he was just being jealous and paranoid. But he couldn't shake this feeling of evil intentions from all this. 

" Magician?" 

" Hm?" Yami had been so focused on trying to regain his composure and trying to figure this mess out, he forgot about Seto. The brunette was looking at him with concern. 

" You spaced out. I was asking if you're ready to go." 

" Oh. Sure, let's go." 

******************

The ride home had been pretty much quiet. Yami sat back in the seat with Seto asleep in his lap and his head between his neck and shoulder. He had his arms around the slim dragon tamer and watched the streetlights go by and the skyline of the city as it lit up. He was glad that Seto had stopped shaking and he got his natural skin pigment back. And he was starting to feel better now that Seto was asleep. At least his dreams were peaceful. 

Though, this stalker business was still in the back of his mind. He knew very well it could be just a one-time-thing; and it might not ever happen again. They may never hear from this person again.

But, and this was what bothered him, this stalker could return and wreak havoc on his precious Blue Eyes. And he wasn't going to let anyone or anything do that to him ever again. He went through hell, fire and brimstone to take care of his little brother, and Yami was willing to do the same to take care of him. And if this stalker persisted, he was going to face an angry King of Games.

Uh, ex-King of Games.

Once the limo had stopped in front of the large Kaiba Estate, Yami had to decide whether he wanted to wake Kaiba up or let him sleep. He looked so tranquil when he slept. He wasn't in anguish over the latest business deal or being assaulted with Anzu's glares and Joey's baits for arguments. He was just serene, sleeping Seto-chan.

Deciding he didn't have the heart to wake him, Yami gathered him in his arms and walked out of the limo. He already knew where his bedroom was. He'd been up there many times. Of course, sometimes they couldn't get to the bedroom and had to make due with the couch…

Once he reached the bedroom, after passing Mokuba in the living room, he laid his koi down on the sheets and went to go find him something to sleep in. 

*******************

Seto was having such a nice dream. It was actually more of a memory. The past Spring Break when he and Yami went to his condo near the beach. Naturally, they never made it to the beach. They didn't even leave the house more than twice. Once to get food, again to get more whipped cream and strawberries.

He was reliving the memories there when he felt himself being moved. His first instinct was to panic and fight. But he caught the familiar scent of leather and the _clank clank_ of something bouncing on a chain next to him. Yami had to be carrying him; so he just let him.

Now that he was on the bed, he decided to make Yami aware that he was awake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes in a childlike manner. 

But before he could make a snide comment about Yami treating him in such a way, he caught sight of something brown on his bed. Curiosity getting the best of him, he grabbed it and looked at it. 

It was a box of chocolate with a note attached. 

_This is to go with your stain, Seto-chan._


	3. Watching You

A/N: Pegasus? Hmm, maybe. Then again, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see won't you? *Evil grin*

Kaiba's eyes went wide as he read the note and fingered the stain on his sweater. The coffee stain that he had spilled when Yami had startled him the second time that day. That person had been there when he spilled his coffee. 

" Yami!! Yami!!" 

*****************

The ex-King of Games was in his koi's walk-in closet looking for something to wear. As he sifted through all the clothes there, it became clear that Kaiba enjoyed wearing leather too. Some of the outfits he went through were favorites of his. But right now, he didn't desire to see him in anything sexy. He just wanted his koi to relax and sleep.

" Yami!! Yami!!"

Immediately, Yami dropped what he was doing and ran from the closet. His Eye of Horus was glowing brightly on his head. He could sense the fear and the panic in his koi's voice. He didn't want to waste time conjuring up magic while Kaiba was in danger. 

As soon as he entered the room, he saw Kaiba on the floor, a box of candy in the corner and piece of paper on his bed. He didn't know what was wrong, but there was immense fear radiating off his koi. 

" What is it? Are you alright? What happened?" 

Seto didn't answer; he just scrambled to his feet and went to his bedroom door. " Fujiko! Fujiko!" 

A small, plump woman in a maid's uniform came running down the hall at Kaiba's request. " Hai Kaiba-san?" 

" Did you put that candy on my bed?" He pointed to the box Yami was now holding.  

Fujiko looked around him and spied the box. Then she smiled a little. " Hai Kaiba-san. It came for you not too long before you arrived tonight."

" Did you see who left it?" 

She started to think back. " Well, hai and iie." 

" What do you mean 'yes' and 'no'? Either you didn't or you did." 

" Well, they came by delivery Kaiba-san. There was no return address. There was no name; there was just candy and a card. We know you get packages in the mail so I just left it there for you." 

" So, no one was in the house?"

" No one who shouldn't be Kaiba-san." 

Kaiba sighed in relief. " That'll be all Fujiko."

The maid bowed and left his room. Seto stumbled over to his bed and fell on it face-first in exhaustion. That had been quite the scare. He thought for a minute that 'person' was in his house. " This has been THE worst day of my life." 

Yami crumpled the note and threw the chocolate away." That's not true koi. Remember that time I put you up on the copy machine and those pictures almost got out into your meeting the next day?"

" No comments from the peanut gallery." Came a muffled reply. 

He smirked and walked over to the bed to lie next to him. Except he was lying face up propped up on his elbows and Kaiba was lying face down on the sheets. " Will you admit you have a stalker now?" 

" No." Was another muffled reply.

" Seto-koi, I don't think this will go away. Maybe it isn't safe for you to keep this to yourself." 

" Yami, I do not have a stalker. This is just someone who is obsessed and they got past my lazy security. It won't happen again. I'll just tighten security around the building and the house." 

" Seto-"

" No." 

Yami sighed. It was clear he had made up his mind about all this and wouldn't be changing it anytime soon. Well, he couldn't complain about him being stubborn because he was the same way. He would sell his soul for others, but could care less about his own safety. The best he could do for now was to help his koi relax and pray that this would go away without going any further than it had already.

" Fine. At least you don't have to go to work tomorrow." 

" I don't have to go to the building. I'm not going to that school either." 

" Why not?"

" Because it's stupid. You wouldn't ask me to go if you didn't enjoy sending me dirty thoughts during class and sneaking away at lunch." 

" If I recall correctly, it was YOU that broke the bathroom stall door."

" And if I recall correctly, it YOU who pushed me into it." 

" I couldn't help it," Yami pouted," You know what abnormally hot days and you in leather do to me. So technically, that was your fault." 

Seto rolled his tired eyes and crawled up the bed to rest his head on a pillow. " I am not going to dignify that with a response. Goodnight." 

" Don't you want to get out of your work clothes or do you want me to do it for you?" 

" I don't need you to coddle me. I could do it myself if I wanted." 

Yami ignored his protests and his poor attempts at stopping him from undressing him and eventually changed him into his nightclothes. It had taken a little time and some distraction, but he managed to do it. Yami smiled triumphantly at his work while Seto just sat there with his arms crossed and pouting.

" There. Isn't that better?" 

He turned away from him and faced the wall." I didn't need your help." 

" You're so cute when you pout. If I'd have met you first, I'd think you taught Yugi," Yami was unfazed by his cold shoulder and crept up behind him until he could wrap his arms around his waist," But his pouts are just to get what he wants. Yours are to make you desirable. And it works every time." 

He started to kiss a trail up his koi's neck while his other hand disappeared under his shirt. Seto rolled his eyes and continued to sulk; determine not to give in to Yami's actions." Don't you have an off button?"

" No," Yami paused; hovering over his neck while he locked his legs around his waist so no escape was possible. " But you're welcome to look for one." 

" Why do I even try?" He sighed finally giving in.  

" The same reason Shizuka tries to sing, the challenge of something you can never do," The hand that wasn't under his shirt tangled itself in auburn strands and roughly pulled his head to the side with a gasp; exposing unblemished ivory skin that the Pharaoh immediately bit into, eliciting a gasp of pleasure and pain from his koi," As if you can complain. I'm not the one who's utterly irresistible."  

" No," Seto's voice was becoming heavy with the rising lust," You're just utterly insatiable. Now get off me, I don't have to go to the building, but I still have work to do tomorrow." 

" Work later," Yami swung around in front of him, pushed him down and pinned his wrists above his head," Play now."

He turned his head away in a childish manner." I don't feel like playing."

Yami turned his head and made sure he could see the smoldering look he was giving him. " Oh but you will submit to me. You have to be punished." 

" Punished? Have I been bad?" Seto gave him an innocent look, which only served to increase the heat in Yami's gaze.

" Yes. You've been very bad; teasing me about my title loss. Now it's my turn to tease, my precious Blue Eyes." 

********************** 

The sun shown ungraciously through the large windows in Kaiba Manor; blatantly ruining any chances of getting any more sleep or staying asleep for that matter. It viciously torn through the blue flimsy curtains and focused on the two figures on the bed.

Yami groaned and started to turn away from the harsh sunlight. But there was a living, breathing mass in his arms that had its arms around his neck and its head was nestled in between his shoulder and neck. 

He smiled fondly at his koi. He was adorable when he slept. He wasn't the threatening dragon tamer, he wasn't the cold-hearted CEO, he wasn't the genius in the back of the class that ignored everyone else, he was just his precious sleeping Blue Eyes.

Yami enjoyed seeing him like this. It took a great amount of trust before Yami could observe him totally vulnerable like this. But now that he could, he was very proud that he was the only one who was allowed too. He loved taking care of his koi. 

He raised one of his hands from their selfish hold on Seto's waist and massaged the back of his neck slowly. Half awake and half-asleep, he purred at the touch. Yami adored that delicious sound; especially when he was the cause of it.  

But before he could muse over the sound he loved so much anymore, it stopped. And replaced with a hot mouth on the more sensitive part of his neck. 

" Gods Seto-koi…I know you're not asleep. Are you trying to start something Blue Eyes?"

There was a small chuckle from under there somewhere. " Maybe," Then the warmth on his neck disappeared. Yami started to let out a whimper of protest, only to groan instead. Seto had caught his earlobe between his teeth and was biting and sucking at it mercilessly.

" Ra, not there…That's cheating." 

Seto bit down one more time, before he released his ear. He straddled Yami and leaned over so his elbows were supporting him on either side of the Pharaoh; grinning like a thief. 

" Pharaoh likes?"

" Yes, Pharaoh likes very much."

Seto grinned. " Well, it'll have to last him because I have some papers and prototypes to run through and he won't see me all day." 

Yami glared playfully at him and got up. " You're cruel." 

He rolled away from Yami's body so he was lying on his back with his head hanging off the edge of the bed and stuck his tongue out at him. Yami walked into his bathroom mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'Tease'. 

Seto smirked as the door closed. He had successfully aggravated the Pharaoh once already and it wasn't even 8:00 yet. He was about to go and see if he could get some other irritation out of the Pharaoh, but the phone rang.

" Seto Kaiba, wanton sex god?"

" Kaiba?!!" 

The CEO's cheeks immediately flushed. He knew someone would be on the line, but he didn't think it would be Yugi." Y-Yugi?"

He heard giggling on the other line." Is that what Yami calls you?" 

" Is there something you wanted strawberry SHORTcake?" His eye twitched in irritation.

" Just tell Yami not to be late for school. Goodbye wanton sex god!!"

" Goodbye Darryl Smallberry!"

Seto disgruntling hung up the phone as Yugi laughed in his ear. He didn't know what made him say that in the first place. Yami must be rubbing off on him. He does rub enough for that to happen. But before he could begin to calm down, the phone rang yet again.

" What?!"

" Hello _Seto-chan._" 

His blood ran cold. Kaiba felt his mouth go dry and his heart start to beat up. It was 'him'. He was on the phone with him right now. He had gotten past all his phone line security and called him here. 

" You…"

" You put on quite the show last night."

" You saw me?!!"

" Shame I didn't have my camera. I would love to watch you over, and over, and over, and over and-"

" Shut up!"

" I could punish you a lot better than that Pharaoh. You'd beg me to hurt you more. I'll make him go away. Then you'll be mine. As you were meant to be. _My beautiful Blue Eyes…"_

" Shizuka na!! Don't you _ever_ call me that!!" 

" I will call you whatever I please, _Turmoil Seahorse_." 

A look of shock came over his face." How did you-"

" –Know? I know all about you. I know every move you're going to make. I know every step you're going to take. I know what it takes to make you break. And if it comes to that, I will break you, then remake you. Into the koi I want you to be. MY koi. Enjoy your day off, I'll be watching…"

The line went dead after that. Seto dropped the phone and drew his knees up to his chest. His skin tingled and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He could feel it. Eyes watching him from all over the place. He shivered at what they saw. He saw him and Yami. He could see him now. But he had no idea where he was being watched from. He just huddled up to the headboard and pulled his sheets up to cover his body.

" This can't be happening to me…"


	4. Anger

A/N: Bloody Mary! I didn't know this story would be so popular! I didn't think I'd get 20 let alone 48. Do you really think I write that yaoi well?  

Yami sighed as the hot water ran through his hair and down his back. He had hoped that would help release the tension in his muscles with this whole 'stalker' thing, but it didn't help much. He was at least happy he got it off Seto's mind for the night and the morning. And at least he was staying in the house today. Though the only drawback was that he would be at school and Seto would be here alone. He didn't like the idea, but he had no choice.

He reached up and grabbed his koi's shampoo. So that was where that cinnamon smell came from. Oh well, it smelled better on his koi than in the bottle anyway. He would at least be able to keep his scent with him all day. He quickly washed his hair and finished up in the shower. 

When he walked out of the bathroom with just a white towel wrapped around his waist and his hair vaguely wet, he expected to find Seto gone, or at least getting dressed. But he was sitting up in the bed with his back to the headboard and the sheets were up to his neck; like he was hiding his body. 

That wasn't all. The fear and panic that was radiating off him was nearly knocking him over. He could literally see him shaking. He had never seen or felt him this scared. Except for the day before in the office when he surprised him the first time and they had first heard from this stalker. 

" Seto-koi?"

Yami was really surprised when Seto yelped and fell out of the bed; landing on the floor in a mess of limbs and sheets and pillows. He quickly went over to his side to see if he was alright.

" What wrong? You're trembling terribly." 

" H-H-He called ag-again." He wasn't even looking at him. His beautiful blue eyes were wide in fear and looking out the window; as if the threat was out there.

Yami's eyes immediately narrowed." What was it this time?" 

Seto didn't answer. He still wasn't looking at him. He seemed to be in too much of a shock to do anything. He could barely speak without stuttering. 

" Seto!" Yami raised his voice to get his attention. This time Seto looked at him. He had never seen that much horror and timidity in his eyes; or anyone's eyes for that matter.  

" What did he say?" 

" He-He-He saw me. He-He saw us. L-Last night. He was watching u-us."

Yami gasped. Someone had been watching them? In Kaiba's own house? Someone had been staring at them during their most intimate moments. He would have been embarrassed had he not been so livid. He looked to the window to see of any place someone would be able to watch them; but their were no trees near enough to the window that one could sit in and watch from.

" That's it. Get dressed." Yami helped him stand and walked towards his walk-in closet. 

" Why? Where are we going?" 

" To the police station." He came out in a pair of black leather pants with a shirt over his shoulder and Seto's clothes in his hands. 

" What?! I can't go there! You have to go to school and I have work to-" The Pharaoh pressed his finger to his lips and gave him a look that said not to argue. Seto didn't continue. Yami's eyes were calm on him, but he could see the fury that was raging behind it. Someone was catching hell today. 

******************

" What do you mean you can't do anything?!!"

Seto sat in a chair watching Yami rant and rave and yell and scream at the police. They said without the flowers and the wine, there was nothing they could do but sit and wait. The phone records they had brought with them didn't lead them anywhere except to another pay phone. Seto could see that Yami was getting irritated. People would start disappearing soon.

" Mouto-san, there is no evidence, and that pay phone could be used by anyone. Now we can station some men at the mansion, but other than that, there's nothing we can do but wait for the next call or clue." 

" That's not good enough!!" Yami pounded his fist on the desk," Seto is in danger now!"

" We realize that and we know that you're concerned about your friend here, but I've told you all we can do. Now I suggest you go somewhere where no one would think to look for you and call us if anything happens."

Yami growled. This was not what he came here for. He was expecting help, but, just like 5000 years ago, he couldn't depend on his guards then and he couldn't depend on these guards now. 

He took Seto by the hand and opened the door to leave. But he froze in place and turned to look at the extremely unhelpful detective.

" And for the record, Taskato-san, Seto is not just my 'friend'," Yami pulled said CEO against him and kissed him. He made a show of it and made sure that everyone could see what they were doing. He then released the dragon tamer, who was blushing and turned back to Taskato-san.

" He's mine period."

****************   

" I told you this wasn't going to work."

" Protect and serve. Hah! It figures, guards were no good 5000 years ago and they aren't good now!"

" They're just doing their jobs Yami. They can't just call out the National Guard because I got a few phone calls. They need evidence."

" Which you threw away! Now we have to wait."

" Gomen nasai." 

Yami sighed. They had just walked out of the police station after that tremendously uncooperative session with the detectives and he was still a bit pissy. He hadn't meant to take out his anger on his koi. He was upset enough as it was.

They both plopped down in the seats of the lustrous, black limo they arrived in. He immediately pulled Seto in a warm embrace." Don't worry about it. I'm the one that should be sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you. This 'stalker' thing has me all frustrated. I don't know what to do. I know how to fight an enemy in darkness, but I don't know how to fight something I can't see." 

" And can see me." 

" Well, he won't be seeing you for very much longer," Yami nuzzled the back of his neck eliciting purrs from his koi, " We're going to your condo." 

" Why?" 

" No one goes out there and there's no place that anyone could get to watch us. I'll get some things from the Game Shop and then we can leave tonight."

Seto pushed up from his chest and looked up at him. " But I've got meetings and a business to run." 

" You can do it from computer. You've done it before. That's assuming I let you work while we're there." 

Yami reached for him, but Seto backed up against the seat. " What if he watches us again?"

" He won't."

He turned away and looked at the floor of the car. " You don't know that. He's after you too." 

" I'm not concerned with some psycho's threats," The Pharaoh place his hand on the side of his face and turned it to face him," My concern is sitting next to me and has the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to him. And anyone that tries to harm him will die an agonizing, painful death by my hands." 

Seto was a bit shocked by the intensity of Yami's words. But he knew that he meant it. Though he only saw the gentle, friendly, loving side of Yami, he knew there was a very dangerous side. You didn't just stay the Pharaoh over a country without being violent with someone or another. This side was fiercer than the one in battle. This side showed no fear or remorse for what he did. He saw it once on Duelist Kingdom, atop Pegasus' castle. Though now if you mentioned DK now, Yami would apologize profusely to him and say over and over again how much he didn't mean it. 

" So you don't have to worry. I'll take good care of you." 

" What about Yugi? You can't leave him here alone can you?"

He smiled and pulled his koi against him; glad he was starting to relax a little. " Yugi has Jou. You have me. Jou takes care of Yugi; I take care of you."

" You think your powers will be enough for this? " Seto rested his head on Yami's chest and closed his eyes. He wanted so much for this to be over and everything be the way it was.

Yami ran his fingers through auburn strands and leaned his head back on the headrest. " Trust me, my precious Blue Eyes, there will be no where for this 'stalker' to hide from me." 


	5. Rings Of Lovers

A/N: I've had accusations of Pegasus, Mokuba, Yami Seto, Malik, Jounouchi, Anzu and who else? Oh yea, Yugi. Well, is it one of them? Maybe…maybe not…Could be an OC, but it might not be…Who is it? Well, I would eliminate the wrong answers and tell you the right one, but you'll just have to wait for the stalker to reveal themselves, won't you? I'm the only one who knows who the stalker is and I'm not telling! God it's so hard to be modest!!! ^___^

Ain't I a stinker?  :P

The first bit of this chappy is fluffy. I wanted to lighten up the mood a little. Seto-chan has been tortured and I wanted to give him a break. In fact, I need a break. Me want Strawberry Blasted Honeycomb!! 

" Yami, tell me the story of the Rings of Lovers."

" But you've heard it a million times." 

" Please?"

" As you wish, my precious Blue Eyes."

Seto smiled up at Yami as he got his way again. Yami shook his head at him and shifted in his seat so he could be comfortable holding him while he told the story. 

Clearing his throat, he began. " Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived two boys. One of them was the ruler of his land. He was a King, a Pharaoh, a Kaiser. He lived in a big, beautiful castle on a hill. He had crimson eyes and hair of three colors. Can you guess what they are?"

Kaiba pretended to think. " Red, yellow and black?" 

" That's right," He punctuated by touching his finger to his nose," And everyone loved this Pharaoh, shall we call him."

" Especially himself." He quipped.

Yami mock glared at him." No comments from the peanut gallery, please. The point is the people loved him. Though, as much as he had the love of the people, he was very lonely. He longed for a love of his own. One that he could claim as his own. One that everyone would want, but never have. One that he could protect and pleasure and love forever. He searched all over for this person, but never found him." 

" Until?" 

" Until one day, he received a present. This present was a boy. This boy had russet hair," Yami ran his fingers through Seto's hair lovingly.

"-His skin was flawless, ivory and smooth as the finest silk," Then his hand trailed down from his hair to caress his cheek. 

" –And his lips," Yami's fingers traced over his lips," Were full, kissable, pouty." 

" –And what really captured the Pharaoh's attention was this boy's eyes. They were that of sapphire; though no jewel could possibly be any more attractive. His eyes were especially gorgeous when they had this 'Come to bed' look. He considered himself very lucky to receive such a present. This boy was beautiful. So beautiful…" 

Yami trailed off as he leaned in closer to Seto. That part of the story always made him fall in love all over again. He inched just a little closer and captured his lips. Yami smirked mentally when he heard his koi moan into their kiss and part his lips for him. Such submission made him want Seto just that much more. 

But the compliant brunette would have none of it. He gently pushed him away. " No you don't. You promised me a story. Then we can play." 

Yami pouted. But Seto pouted even more, and he had to concede. " Fine. The Pharaoh fell in love with this present and tried to take him for himself. But the  present, who shall be referred to as bishonen, would not go quietly. He had been abused and bought and sold many times and did not want to be used as a slave. He fought the Pharaoh's advances. The Pharaoh wasn't discouraged by this, in fact it only seemed to hearten his efforts…"

Seto smirked. " That sounds familiar."

" Oh shush! I got you a new shirt didn't I? It wasn't my fault the other one had too many buttons. Anyway, that all changed when someone attempted to harm the bishonen. It had been one of his enemies. Someone that had hated him ever since he took the throne. Well, one day, while the Pharaoh and his bishonen were taking a ride through the Forest of Sanctuary, when they were attacked. An arrow was aimed at the bishonen and was taken in the shoulder by the Pharaoh." 

" Now the bishonen was in shock. He had never heard of someone risking his or her life for his. It simply wasn't done. The Pharaoh had to stay in bed for a little while because the arrow was poisoned tipped. The bishonen would have stayed by the Pharaoh's side, but he was called away by one of the servants; telling him that the Pharaoh's advisor wanted to see him. Unfortunately, this particular servant was working for the Pharaoh's enemy. And he made an attempt on the bishonen's life."

" He would have died if the Pharaoh hadn't disobeyed his healer's orders and come looking for the bishonen. He decided he had been away too long and when he found him; he immediately killed the servant by crushing his mind with magic. That was twice his life had been saved by the Pharaoh."

" What happens next?" 

Yami smiled at his eagerness. Seto had heard the story a thousand times, yet he still managed to look like a child in a candy store when he told it. He yanked the elusive CEO over and into his lap. Kaiba let out a squeak as Yami locked his arms around him and nuzzled his cheek." Mine." 

Blushing, he tried to get the Pharaoh's mind on something else." The story Yami. What happens next?"

" Hm? Oh, yea, the story. Well, the bishonen was grateful for the Pharaoh's actions. He even kissed him as a display of his gratitude. The Pharaoh was ecstatic that this bishonen returned his feelings. Though, the Pharaoh knew that he couldn't leave his bishonen alone; for his enemies would be after him. So he had his metal maker forge two gold rings. Both of these rings had the Eye of Ra on them. And with these rings, the Pharaoh and his bishonen preformed a ritual that locked their souls together. This way, the Pharaoh would always know where his koi was and would always be able to reach and protect him. For the rings had magical powers. No one could harm the bishonen, for the Pharaoh's love protected him from any threat. And in return, the love of the bishonen gave the Pharaoh the power and will to do anything and defeat anyone. And they lived happily ever after."

Seto snickered and eyed his own ring." You sap for happy endings." 

" My story, my rules. You don't like it, go read Steven King. Now we can play." Yami grinned. 

" Kaiba-san, we've arrived at the Game Shop. I shall leave the motor running as you instructed." 

The Pharaoh cursed. " Kaskheti. We're here already. Stupid speedy driver, getting in the way of my playtime."

***************** 

Friends and family greeted Yami as he entered the Game Shop. Kaiba received a greeting more or less from them all too. Yugi was the only one who actually made an effort to say hi though. Yugi-tachi were not too keen on the CEO dating and sleeping with the Pharaoh. Though when they voiced said opinions, Yami made sure they understood they had no say in the matter.

That still didn't stop Jou from trying to bait him into an argument or a fight. " What's wrong Kaiba? I guess you don't say 'hi' anymore when you're a major jerk." 

" I don't say 'hi' to you period basset hound." 

" How rude can you be Kaiba?" Anzu shot in.

" About as rude as your face." 

Yami glared at his friends and ceased the spat about to happen. " Anzu, Jou, enough."

Anzu quit glaring at Kaiba long enough to ask Yami a question. " Why weren't you at school Yami? We were looking all over for you." 

" We had some important business to attend to. It couldn't wait so I didn't bother with school. Is your suitcase still under your bed, Yugi?" Yami was already halfway up the stairs and pulling Seto behind him so confrontation could be avoided between Jou and Anzu. 

Yugi immediately jumped up and followed. " Yes, why? Are you going somewhere?" 

" You could say that." 

******************

Once they were in the privacy of Yugi's room, Yami told Yugi everything.  Yugi could tell how angry his yami was and how helpless he felt about this whole ordeal. And he could see how shaken up Kaiba was. He was sitting on his bed Indian style and hugging a pillow quietly. 

" Someone is really after you? Yami I'm worried." 

" Don't be. We're going to Seto's condo near the beach. No one will know where we are. You know the number if there's an emergency." Yami didn't even stop walking as he spoke. 

" But you said this person could see you. And they were watching Kaiba-kun." 

" They were. They won't anymore. No one will. I'll make sure of it. If the police won't do anything, I will. I refuse to wait for this 'stalker' to strike again. C'mon Seto-koi, we can leave now."

Seto numbly nodded and followed Yami towards the door. Yugi followed after them only catching up to them in the living room. " Yami, are you sure that's smart? Maybe you should stay here where we can watch Kaiba-kun." 

His friends jumped up at that. Jounouchi was the first one to voice his displeasure over the whole thing." What?! He can't stay here!!"

" But he's in danger!" Yugi protested.

" From what? His pockets bursting from the money?"

" No, someone is stalking him! They have been since yesterday." 

They looked surprised at that. This time Anzu spoke up. " Well that's no big deal. Don't you famous people get psycho phone calls all the time? What's he saying? 'I see you, I see you'; 'I know where you are'?!"

Seto's hands immediately flew to his ears and he dropped down to the ground. That was exactly what the stalker had said. He thought had tried to put the memory of his taunts out of his mind, but they were now back with a vengeance. " No! Stop it! Stop it! Shut up!!" 

This was strange. They were certainly stunned to see his reaction to Anzu's taunting. They weren't expecting him to fall to his knees like that. They didn't even think Yugi was serious. But Seto's freaking out in front of them was proof enough.  

" Geez, you're serious." Jou actually had nothing spiteful to say.

Yami on the other hand was glaring daggers at Anzu. She had frightened his koi and almost made him break down to tears. 

' Conniving floozy! I'll shatter her soul into a million shards and scatter them into the wind!!' Yami thought hotly. 

Yugi caught his arm before he fully raised it to attack her. " You should just go Yami. Be careful."

He wanted to hurt her. But he lowered his arm at Yugi's request. Calling in the driver to take his bag, Yami lifted Seto up, as he was still shaking from the cruel taunting and resurfacing memories of the stalker, and walked outside without saying another word to any of them. 

The driver was holding the door open for him and Seto once Yami got outside. He stepped inside and kept his koi close to him. He sat down and started to put Seto down, but at his whimpering and tightening his arms around his neck, he decided against it.

" He can see me. He can see me everywhere I go. I'm not safe. I'll never be safe. He'll come after me. He'll come after you. We can't be safe."

Yami nuzzled his koi's cheek and tried to calm him down. He was babbling and still trembling. " Shh. You're totally safe with me. No one's coming after us. You remember the story I told you?" 

A pause and a sniff." Yes…"

" You remember what I told you about your ring when we did the ritual to seal our souls together?" 

Another pause and his fingers unconsciously touched the golden ring around his ring finger. " Yes…"

" Then you know you have nothing to worry about. Now it's a little while between Domino and the condo, so why don't you get some sleep." 

" But, the nightmar-"

Yami stopped him with two fingers." I'll be here the whole time. You'll be fine. I promise." 

Seto sighed and reluctantly nodded. Yami was right. And he was tired.  They had been up all day with that exhausting and unhelpful trip to the police station." Alright." 

Yami watched him fall asleep little by little until he was snoring softly against his chest. He smiled and interlocked their fingers so their rings were touching. They glowed about as bright as his puzzle. 

Unbeknownst to even the Pharaoh, someone was watching them. A figure was standing on the roof of the Game Shop with binoculars; watching the sleek black limo drive off into the night. 

" Nasty little Pharaoh. I'll make my precious Blue Eyes forget all about you."   

A/N2: Oy, that was long. And I feel the urge to draw that little limo scene, but I won't. I kinda suck at fanart. Ne, this story sure is popular. I didn't expect so many people to like it. I'm still surprised it's such a hit. And no, I have not given up on 'Love Hurts' yet. It's just taking some time, this fic and 'Yami's Little Blue Eyes' are helping, but it seemed I could only write Seto in anguish when I was in anguish. Oh well, I'll figure out something.   


	6. Poems and Roses

Yami carried Seto into the beach condo and shut the door behind him. A wicked smile crossed his face as he carried his koi across the threshold. He would have to remember to tease his Blue Eyes about that later. But for now he would just put him in the bed upstairs and wait for him to wake up.

Kaiba slept the whole way and didn't even stir when Yami got out of the car with him. He was generally a light sleeper so this surprised Yami. Though this whole 'stalker' thing had kept him very tense. He was glad he was at least relaxing in his dreams. 

But then, there was still this 'stalker' ordeal. Yami really didn't expect Seto to freak out like that at Anzu's taunting. But he guessed this thing was really getting to him. Everytime he thought he was safe, something else happened. No matter what he did, the stalker could get past him easily. Well, that was going to change. He was through with the kid gloves and was going to let loose the dogs of war on this shadow following his koi. 

As any of Yugi-tachi or anyone at school would tell you, Yami was very protective of Seto. Protective, possessive and jealous. If anyone even looked at him the wrong way, they were going to catch hell from the Pharaoh. Seto constantly told him he didn't have to do such things. He was still CEO, jerk, Seto Kaiba. But Yami would simply kiss him and tell him not to worry about it. For Yami was about as bad as a watchdog with him. He really didn't intend to be possessive, but he said something about him getting away 5000 years ago and not letting him out of his sight now. 

The red-eyed Kaiser smiled a little as he looked down at Seto once he reached the master bedroom. Slim arms were still wrapped around his neck and soft purrs came from the warm body huddled against his chest. He debated between putting his koi down and keeping him in his arms. But his muscles protested and demanded rest (wusses), so he was left with little choice.  

He placed him down on the bed and covered him with a blanket lying in a chair. He would go and check the house for any 'presents' left by the stalker. He knew if Seto saw one he might just lose his mind. 

Yami checked all the rooms and was now moving on to the kitchen to get some water to drink. He had thankfully found nothing in the rooms. So far so good. They might have actually given Seto's stalker the slip. 

He continued to drink his water and walked over to the fish tank. There were only two fish in the thing. There was a timed feeder in the top of the tank with a water cleaner attachment so the fish could live by themselves. He plopped down on the couch and watched them swim around. 

One of them was a blue Queen angelfish. A male Queen angelfish. And floating next to it; was a red Siamese fighting fish, also a male. It was uncommon because the red fish was a fighter. And any male that entered the tank with it would be beat up and sick looking. Though the angelfish was just fine. And floating on top of the water was a bubble sac, full of eggs. They were still confused about that one. 

" Daydreaming Magician?" 

Yami smiled at the reflection of Seto in the glass. He didn't even sense him get up. " Just a little. Did you sleep well?" 

" I was lonely." He yawned and stretched. Then proceeded make himself comfortable in Yami's lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and nestled his head in the Pharaoh's chin; intending to sleep there instead. 

Yami placed the empty bottle of water on the table and snaked his arms around the brunette's waist. " Well, we can't have that now, can we?" 

" Certainly can't." 

The Pharaoh smirked and pressed his lips to the ex-priest's in a hungry kiss. Seto moaned into the kiss; pulling Yami down so they could have more contact. He complied, but didn't lean down; instead, he brought Seto up so he was straddling his waist. Yami grinned up at him when he squeaked in surprise.

" You taste like vanilla and spices." 

Seto readjusted himself on top of Yami." Looks like I'm not the only one who's lonely, ne?"

" No, but I'll make sure that you don't feel so lonely anymore, my precious Blue Eyes." The Pharaoh leaned up and started kissing his koi's pale neck.

" Why must you call me by that nickname?" He breathed as his neck arched to accommodate his warm mouth. 

That same warm mouth traveled to sensitive spot on his neck and fastened his lips onto it; pausing only to speak. " Because you are mine, you're precious to me, your eyes are blue, and you're mine. Did I mention you were mine?" 

" You always mention I am yours." Blue, lust-filled eyes were closed to the pleasurable sensations the Pharaoh was causing. 

He smirked against his skin. " Wouldn't want you to forget." 

" Don't think that will be happening soon. If you had your way, I'd walk around stark naked and bent over." 

Yami chuckled at the idea." Mmm. Such a yummy idea. Maybe-"

" No." Seto put his finger on Yami's lips to stop him," Think again Pharaoh. I have a reputation to maintain. One that does not include bedmate to the ex-King of Games."

" Too bad. That would make school much more bearable. Anytime I got bored I could take you to the bathroom, get you on your knees and-"

" Oi Yami! Shush!" Seto's cheeks flushed heavily as he covered Yami's mouth. That had to be an off button in that dirty little mind. He just needed to find it and press it. 

Yami smiled under his hand. Seto was so cute when he blushed. " That's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you wanna be embarrassed, you should hear how loud you scream-"

" Yami! *thwap***** Hush!" The CEO had had enough with Yami's attempts at making him blush and thwapped him with a pillow. The Pharaoh simply laughed in a hentai manner. 

" Fine. I'll hush. But, you won't be hushing." He red-eyed Kaiser snatched hold of Seto and put him over his shoulder. 

" Yami! Yami put me down! I can walk you know!" 

" For now you can. But later, you'll be too weak." 

Seto blanched. " Yami, you're not serious."

" Dead serious." A slap on the behind was his answer. Yami could practically feel his koi blush at that gesture. 

*****************

Yami grinned like a thief as he reached the bedroom. He was glad Seto was now comfortable enough to let him touch him now. That nap must have done him good. He was back to his, sexy, lithe, gorgeous self again. And Yami couldn't wait to play again. 

He kicked open the door and was about to tossed Seto onto the bed to take him, when he saw a bundle of red and blue roses on the bed. There was a card on them. 

Yami froze. He needed to think fast. Seto couldn't see what was in front of him from the position he was in. And he couldn't see those flowers, less he go completely hysterical. He quickly thought of a solution.

" Ne Seto-koi, I left the strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate downstairs. Could you go get them and heat up the chocolate for me?" 

" You're cooking way up here?" 

" They are not for cooking. They are condiments for my dessert. You." He said, setting him down so he was facing the stairs," Now go, I can't wait to mix strawberries with vanilla and spices." 

Seto nearly fell down the stairs when Yami's hand gripped his backside. But he could tell something was off. Yami was a bit _too_ anxious. If that was even possible. He was trying to get rid of him. But he was being nudged down the stairs before he could ask what it was that Yami was up too.

****************

Yami made sure Seto was a good distance downstairs before he closed the door and went over to the bed to retrieve the roses. He glared at the bouquet and ripped the card away from them. 

There was writing inside. It was some kind of poem of some sort. He could barely read the writing because it was so small; but he managed. 

The blue roses are for you 

_The red are for your lover_

_He will soon die_

_And I'll be your significant other_

_You'll be forever mine_

_That spirit will not stop me_

_He's running out of time_

_We were meant to be_

_I'll take care of you_

_I'll make you beg me_

_There's nothing he can do_

_I'll bleed him empty_

_I'm coming for you lover_

_I'm not very far_

_There'll never be another_

_I know just where you are_

_You can't run from me_

_You can't hide away_

_We were meant to be_

_And I promise we will someday_


	7. No Need For Bakura

A/N: And now, a musical interlude…

Guess who's back? Back again…Orangey's back! Tell a friend! Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back? I've created a monster 'cause nobody wants to see Anzu no more, they want yaoi, she's chopped liver. Well if you want yaoi, this what I'll give ya, a little bit'o smut mixed with some hard humor. Some yaoi that'll jump start my heart quicker-

Youji: Orange-sama!!

OGE: I just can't help myself! :3

Youji: Muse for rent…? Somebody wanna buy me? Please?

OGE: Chikushoume, you people are demanding. Seven of you have already sent me mean letters, and more of you want my blood. Well, I've been busy. Plenty of graduations, still got tests to take and summer school! WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?????!!!!! I'M DANCING AS FAST AS I CAN!!!!!!!!! .

Youji: Poor Orange-sama…

Yami crumpled the note in his hands in anger. He settled on getting rid of it, but then he decided against it. He put it in his pocket and was about to throw the flowers away, but Seto was coming up the stairs. Thinking quickly, he put them in a vase over in the corner. 

He was sitting on the bed in just his leather pants when Seto entered with his desired items. The blue-eyed CEO had a bowl of strawberries, a smaller bowl of lukewarm chocolate, and a can of whipped cream under his arm. 

He set them all on the nightstand. " Is this everything?"

Yami almost completely forgot about the note and flowers when Seto walked in with his condiments. Seeing his Blue Eyes always made him happy. He still looked a little sleepy from his small nap. Yami was going to have to get him to go back to sleep if his plan was going to work without his koi finding out.

" Ra Yami can't you wait until I at least get my jacket off?"

" You're taking too long for my tastes koi, besides, I don't want your jacket, I want you!!"

" Oi!! Untie me Yami! Let me go!" 

" But you look so delicious as a tied up uke!" 

" Baka Pharaoh…Oi! Your hands are cold!!" 

" What do you want from me, it's cold outside! Now stop squirming you're messing up my aim!"

" That better be whipped cream you're getting on me!"

Well, that shouldn't pose so much a problem, ne?

********************

Yami sat down in the living room and put the phone back on the charger. He was on his way. It was a good thing Seto was asleep for this. If he knew who were coming he'd lose it and probably have a heart attack. Though the wearing him out part was fun. ^_^

He looked at the note again. He couldn't recognize the writing as anyone he knew. He hated to suspect his friends, but they didn't approve of him and Seto being together. Especially Tea. 

But the handwriting wasn't hers. As far as he could tell, it wasn't anyone's. It looked like a three-year-old wrote the note.

He was about to speculate further when he sensed the arrival of his visitor. He went over to the door and opened it before the person on the other side could ring the doorbell or knock on the door.

" Tomb Robber."

" Pharaoh."

Bakura walked into the small house with a nod of acknowledgement to Yami. Said Pharaoh only offered a nod in return. He walked towards the living room and sat down in front of the fish tank. Yami 'humph'ed and shut the door. 

It was an uneasy agreement. After all, Bakura had admitted to lusting after his Blue Eyes for quite some time. When he and Seto were a secret, he could practically feel the lust radiating off the Tomb Robber whenever Seto was around or his name came up. He was only too happy to hear Yami needed his help with Seto. 

But that only lasted until he heard what had been happening lately. Someone was stalking the beautiful Blue Eyes and annoying the Pharaoh besides him? Who did this person think they were, him? Well needless to say, the Tomb Robber had been less than thrilled to hear about Seto's condition. No was supposed to be trying to steal Seto away and get rid of the Pharaoh but him!

Bakura continued to look at the fish tank when Yami came over to where he was and sat in a chair. " So, what else do you have?"

" Flowers and a poem that warns me of my impending death." Yami handed him the note that was attached to the flowers.

The Tomb Robber looked over the note and then chuckled a little. Yami's eye twitched. He didn't have time for Bakura to push his buttons. " Well?"

Bakura sensed Yami's irritation and folded the note back to give it to him. " Where is the my priest anyway?"

" You didn't answer me."

" I'll answer your question when you answer mine Pharaoh." The Tomb Robber reclined in his slouched position on the couch and closed his eyes.

Yami was just inclined to smash Bakura's face into the thick glass of the fish tank until he told him what he wanted to know. But retained his urge and clenched his fist. " Upstairs asleep."

" You tired him out before I got here. Aw, I wanted to hear him moaning and writhing under me." 

He knew that was an attempt to irritate him. He rolled his shoulders a little in an effort to keep from sending Bakura through the fish tank and out the side of the house. " You've had you're fun. Now answer me or you're going to be moaning and writhing under me and it WON'T be from pleasure!" 

One brown eye slid open and regarded him carefully before its twin followed suit. " There is no way to tell whose handwriting this is. The person who wrote it did so with the opposite hand they normally write with. So they aren't ambidextrous if that's anything."

" Not much to go on, but it is something."

" How do you know that this stalker isn't me?"

" Because you wouldn't waste time sending idle notes and flowers. You would just go after him and run me over with your motorcycle. Not that it would work, but you'd still try."

Bakura smirked at the thought of running Yami over. " Humph. I'd be a little more original than that. But the problem now is how is this person getting in and how do they know you? "

Yami shrugged. Not many people knew the real story behind Yugi and himself. They just thought they were brothers. This person sure knew their information to call him 'spirit'. Was this someone they knew?

" Could it be someone we know?"

" Who would be stupid enough to come after MY priest Pharaoh?"

" Now you listen here Tomb Robber, Seto Kaiba is mine! M-I-N-E! MINE! Soon-to-be Seto Mutou. Not Seto Bakura! You put your hands on my beautiful love and I'll cut ya into 50 pieces and mail you to every United State!!"

" Is that a threat? What if I were to go up there right now and ravish him senseless? Do you think he'd scream for me? Maybe you should call the police, I might break and enter him."

" Don't worry, I'm sure the police are on their way."

" How would you know?"

" Because I'm about to break and enter your HEAD!!"

OGE: Well kids, it's getting down to the high point of the fic here. I know very well who the stalker is. And those of you who guessed right on my 'Love Hurts' fic will be getting your pictures. Such a uke picture it is, I mean pretty! Pretty! That's what I meant.

Youji: Yea. Sure, uh huh.

OGE: Anyway, you people sure have made some guesses and accusations. I would tell you who the stalker is, but I just like watching you squirm!! 

Youji: Orange-sama no sadist. 

OGE: Yeah! That's me! Take care, now. Bye-bye then.


	8. Taken

A/N: I been gone for a while, now I'm back with the jump off! You people should be all happy now. You're going to find out whom the stalker is. I'm not responsible for any heart related health trouble you may come in contact with from the shock. All I can do is type, and have a coke and a smile! ^_^AND NO SKIMMING ALL THE WAY DOWN TO FIND OUT BEFORE YOU READ IT EITHER!!!! 

Youji: Finished?

OGE: Yeah. I think so…Man I remember when the Yu-Gi-Oh section was 2 pages big. It was so small. There were maybe 15 fics there. It was soooo kawaii!! ^_^

Youji: They blow up so fast…Ah well. Could be worse, ne? Chibi-Chan could be threatening my backside and me again…

OGE: Mou…She didn't answer my e-mail. I spent a good hour on that thing…

Youji: Sleeping or typing?

OGE: I don't know…

" What are you so jealous of?! He's the one that's gorgeous! I'll steal him from you if I have too!"

" Why you son of a jackal!"

" Jackal maybe, but still a man. A man with wants and needs. Right now I want my priest and need to get him away from you!"

" Temee! I'll kill ya for sayin' that!!"

Yami and Bakura tumbled around the living; one trying to strangle the other. Both of them trying to claim the former priest as their koi and kill the other off to get rid of competition. 

The Pharaoh had a handful of snow-white hair in his hand and his other hand was on a pale throat. The Tomb Robber had one hand gripping a blue leather jacket and the other was around Yami's throat.

" Stupid, ignorant spoiled Pharaoh brat!!"

" Backstabbing, unsanitary snake in the sand thief!"

" Unsanitary?!!"

*******************

Seto shifted in uneasy sleep. His body was thoroughly exhausted, courtesy of a red-eyed nymphomaniac Pharaoh, but his mind was running ramped with thoughts of being abducted or Yami getting hurt and someone else's hands all over his body. 

~Dreamscape~

_Seto was sleeping soundly and peacefully. Yami was sleeping next to him with his arms wrapped possessively around his waist. This was the only way that Yami seemed to sleep outside the puzzle. With him in his arms. It was nice to have someone else take care of everything. Yami wanted and made sure that he took care of him. _

_Light touches up and down his back had him purring in content. This was perfect. He could just stay like this forever and be happy. He felt so warm and relaxed; he didn't ever want to wake up. _

_But then he felt something cold and hard on his back. Yami's hands weren't there anymore. And the chest his head was on had changed too. It wasn't warm and it didn't feel like Yami. _

_He sleepily looked up to see what was going on. Blue blue eyes widened in shock and fear. _

_" You're not Yami…"_

_The figure that was holding him was shrouded in shadows and had glowing brown eyes. Seto immediately tried to wrench away from them. But the grip was too tight. He couldn't pull himself away. They were too close for him to put up any kind of fight. _

_" No…I'm not Yami…Yami is dead…"_

_" …No…"_

_" Se…to…"_

Seto looked up and over the body holding onto him. On the ground near the bed was a body. A mangled body in a pool of blood. Something shimmered in the sudden light over it. Something gold.

_The Millennium Puzzle._

_" Yami…" Sapphire eyes widened in shock at the sight. His seme, his koi, his Pharaoh, his Game King, his Protector was dead. It was Yami. He looked like someone beat the hell out of him, took a break and a nap, and then beat the hell out of him all over again. Just when he thought he couldn't take the sight of the body anymore, the person he was lying with yanked his head back down. _

_" Forget about him. You belong to me now. So pretty, MY Blue Eyes now. He would be so proud I finally got what I wanted. You're going to scream for me, my beautiful Blue Eyes White Dragon."_

_Cold and demanding lips closed over his own. Seto thrashed, but whoever this was had him pinned down and he couldn't fight back. A pathetic whimpered escaped him as he felt hands all over him.  _

~Real World~

" Ah!!" 

Seto shot up and cried out in total fear. That dream…it was so real. He could feel it. A foreboding feeling was lodged in his stomach and it wouldn't leave. Something bad was coming. Something that was a danger to himself and those around him. A gasp spilled from his lips when he realized what this meant.

" …My stalker…"

He touched his hand to his heart and looked around hesitantly. He couldn't sense anyone in the room with him, but he could never be sure with the stalker, they could see him anywhere. 

Feeling suddenly insecure and a little afraid, Seto pulled his knees up to his chest and held them there with his arms while he rested his head on them. He wondered if Yami were still downstairs. Maybe he had left? Maybe he was gone? Maybe something happened to him? 

Thoughts of paranoia were broken when a loud crash echoed through the condo. Seto jumped at the sound and nearly fell from the bed. 

" Venomous snake! I'll have to apologize to Seto for SPILLING YOUR BLOOD ON THE CARPET!!"

" I DARE YOU!" 

Seto shifted a little bit. Was Yami fighting someone? Was he fighting the stalker? No, he knew that voice. He knew that voice well, but he couldn't place it. 

/ Yami? Are you okay? Is something wrong? / 

/ …Seto-koi? You're awake? Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I'm just bashing the Tomb Robber's head in. /

/ Bakura? Why's he here? I don't like the way he looks at me…/

/ He's here to help me protect you. / 

/ Help you protect me? /

/ Hai Seto-koi. Not anything to worry about. We'll make sure nothing happens to you. / 

Seto nodded his head a little. He felt the comfort flow through their link from Yami. He wouldn't think to do that if there were really danger or he were lying. 

/ Will you come visit me? I'm lonely up here. I miss you… /

/ Ne koi, why'd you have to pout like that? Now I have to come see you… /

He could practically feel Yami smirk through the link. He felt a little better now. Yami was coming to see him and this feeling that something bad was going to happen was going to go away.

*****************

" Let go of my ankle!! I have to g see Seto!"

" When Anubis does two-for-one souls!! Now get outta my way!"

" Oh no you don't! He's mine and mine alone! Now get off!"

" Itai!! That was my hand Pharaoh!!" 

" Lucky that's all I hit…" 

Yami was trying to get upstairs to Seto, but Bakura was clinging to his ankle like a dead man and he wouldn't let go. Yami was about to kick the crap outta him to get him to leave him alone. 

But both of them froze at the sound of a car pulling up in the front of the house. They looked at each other, then quickly rearranged themselves near the door. Yami was on one side of the door, pressed to the wall, and Bakura on the other. After a few seconds of listening to movements on the other side of the door.

" More than one," Bakura whispered to him, " 7 maybe 8." 

Yami nodded. " I'll open the door, you stand-by." 

Bakura nodded in agreement. The two were at each other's throats most of the time, but now something they both wanted to protect was in danger and they would not hesitate to even work together to keep Seto safe. 

Yami pushed himself from the wall and moved to open the door. His Eye Of Horus glowed on his forehead; ready to enforce magic on anyone that dare try to separate him from Seto. 

He swung the door open and raised his hand to attack. But Yami stood in shock at whom he found there. 

" Hiya Yami! We were feeling bad from the way we treated Kaiba, so we came to help protect him!" Jounouchi walked right in with the rest of Yugi-tachi in tow.

Yami and Bakura looked at each other in shock, then looked to their friends that were now gallivanting around the house. Honda, Jou, Anzu, Shizuka, Otogi, Mai, Yugi and Ryou. 

Bakura seemed to remember he had the ability of speech first. " What are you doing here?" 

Mai turned to answer him. Everyone else was setting up for what looked like a party. " We came to help you guys protect Kaiba from this stalker person. I've had a stalker before and believe me it's no fun. I don't want him to become a statistic." 

Yami got his sense of speaking back too. He walked over to where Jou and Anzu were standing. " But how did you find us? I didn't tell anyone where we were going. Not even Yugi." 

" Then how did Bakura get here?"

" I called him once we got here. And Ryou didn't hear. So someone had to tell you!"

Jounouchi looked thoughtful for a minute. " Well, to be honest. It was Shizuka that told us where you were. She said that's where you'd hide from this stalker. She was begging us to go there like crazy."

Yami started to say something else. But then something dawned over him. He and Bakura, who had just been paying attention to the conversation in silence, looked at each other wide-eyed. Then they scrambled out of the kitchen and tore up the stairs like bats outta hell. 

The bedroom door was closed and locked. Yami knew he didn't leave it that way. He wasn't even going to waist time asking if Seto was in there. Doors could be replaced, koi's couldn't. He thrust his hand out, Shadow Magic coursing through his veins as he blasted to door off its hinges. 

Yami walked into the room; surveying the damage. The door would live. His head jerked to the side when he heard the sound of the sky blue curtains flapping in the wind. 

" That window wasn't open before." 

He didn't want to look at it. If he did and Seto wasn't there, that would mean that he was taken. That would mean that he wasn't where he could reach him. Where he could hold him in his arms and make him feel better when he had a nightmare or he had a bad day. Where he could cloud those blue blue eyes with lust and desire that was only for him. 

But the bed was empty and there was note on the covers left with Yami's name on it.

- _Yugioh, King Of Games. You lose. - _


	9. Clear and Present Danger

" Yami! Calm down!"

" Hanase! Hanase ima!! I have to go find him! Hanase!!"

" Yami, you can't go out there if you don't know where he is!"

" I will find him! HA-NA-SE!!"

Honda, Jou and Otogi were holding onto Yami to keep him from jumping out the second story window and running off to find Seto. 

The Pharaoh was furious. He had nearly blown up the entire house with his Shadow Powers. They had jumped up to twice his maximum when he found out what had happened to Seto. His koi was gone. Someone had taken him and was doing who knows what with him. He didn't know where his koi was, he didn't know if he was okay, he didn't know if he was in pain or alright. He didn't even know who took him. 

But Yami didn't care. He wanted to go out and look anyway. He wanted to go and find his koi and punish whoever had taken him. He wanted them to pay and have Seto back in his arms where he belonged. If this person knew he was a spirit, they should know that he didn't like anyone touching his koi without his permission. He was already responsible for more a few people disappearing in Domino from getting too close or even goosing his koi. He'd even get up in arms over someone even staring at Seto from across the room for too long. 

Jealous? Extremely. Possessive? You betcha. Push over? Absolutely not! He didn't know why everyone was trying to stop him. He would simply go into town, question everyone. If they knew where Seto was, he would find out, then kill them. If they didn't know, he would kill them for wasting his time. If they knew, but wouldn't tell him, well, it gets kind of messy from there. Either way, he would have narrowed down the leads to the people who knew where his koi was by sundown.

" Baka Pharaoh, you're not going to find anything the way you're acting." Bakura snorted from his place leaning on the wall. 

Yami stopped struggling and turned his rage-induced insane eyes on the pale Tomb Robber. Bakura shifted a little; uneasy at the way the Pharaoh was looking at him. " You don't seem to be brimming with ideas thief! You're probably glad he's gone from me! How do I know you didn't have something to do with this?! How do I know you weren't a distraction?!!"

Bakura stiffened at the tone of voice; all uneasiness gone from his body. " Are you even listening to yourself Pharaoh?! You're talking like a madman and that's exactly what they want! If you're too angry to think then there's a great chance you'll never see him again! Now is not the time to lose your senses! If you want your priest back the first thing you're going to have to do is CALM DOWN!"

Yami listened to his words and let them sink in. He was right. He wouldn't be able to help Seto in anyway if he went crazy. He would have to calm down and think to get to him. He closed his eyes breathed deeply. This was not the time to lose it. He could go on a rampage once he found out where Seto was and who had him.

" You're right," He growled out, " Losing it now won't save Seto. I have to find him."

Bakura snorted. " I suggest looking right under your nose first of all. Maybe questioning a certain baby kangaroo."

All eyes turned to Jou. The blonde looked up at all the eyes and blushed sheepishly. " Eheh…what's everyone staring at?"

Yami shook his hand idly to contain the itch of just sending Jou to the Shadow Realm for being ignorant. But then he got what Bakura was saying. Jou had said that Shizuka had been crazy about getting here. And Shizuka was no longer present. The Eye Of Horus flashed brightly on his head and Yami was in front of Jou and holding him off the ground in a second. One hand gripped Jou's collar, the other was glowing dangerously with Shadow powers.  

" You! Your sister! She's the one isn't she?!"

" Yami! Put him down! Jou wouldn't do something like that!" Anzu tried to diffuse the situation, but as usual, she went ignored.

Jou struggled in his grip and tried to break free. Yami was looking at him like he was ready to kill him. He looked insane with rage and trembled with contained fury. It would be best to try and calm him down before he said anything stupid.

" Now Yami, man, you're my best friend besides Honda, you know I wouldn't do that to you!"

" Usotsuki!" Yami barked," You knew about this! You protected her didn't you?!"

" Now wait a minute! Ya think Shizuka actually had something to do with this?! Shizuka wouldn't waste her time on a jerk like Kaiba!"

Wrong thing to say. 

Jou's collar started to burn in Yami's grip. Jou panicked and tried to break free but there was no way to escape from Yami like this. He figured the smartest thing to do now would be to take back what he said. " I-I mean, Shizuka knows better dan ta come after what's yours Yami. Everyone knows dat Kaiba belongs to you!"

His collar smoked from the heat that had been passing through it. Yami stopped burning it, but the glare remained. " Nice backpedal. But that does not tell me what I want to know. Did you or did you not know about her involvement in this?"

Jou scowled down at him. " Hey! How do you know that Shizuka had anything to do with this?! She might not have been in her right mind!"

Yami snorted and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor. Jou grunted in pain and rubbed his backside while Yami walked calmly towards the bed with his arms crossed. He sat down on the bed and looked at Jou with a wicked, amused expression. 

" And how exactly do you explain her knowing where we were when none of you were told?"

" Yugi could have heard you and told her!"

The small hikari puffed at the accusation. " Uso da! I did not! My mouth was busy at the time and you know it!" 

Jou looked over at Yugi, blushing with an apologetic look. " Eheh…right, sorry about that Yugi-koi…"

" Yugi wouldn't tell anyway and I don't leak. How do you explain her disappearance and the note left behind?"

Jou started to say something, but then closed his mouth as he tried to think. Hismind tried to wrap around a concept that would explain his sister's disappearance and Kaiba's, and the note that was left behind. What could happen that would explain all of this and maintain Shizuka's innocence? 

In all instances, the evidence pointed to his sister. Although he hated to admit it, his sister did have a crush on Kaiba. She'd had it for the longest time. And when Yami announced his claim of the brunette, Shizuka had been crushed. She still had posters and pictures of Kaiba covering her walls like a giant collage. She did seem to have an obsession now that he thought about it.

But would she be capable of something like this? No, it didn't make sense. Shizuka knew how territorial Yami was and she'd seen what he'd done to people who looked at Kaiba. Shizuka also couldn't over power Kaiba in physical comparison. So it had to be something else.

Nodding his head in affirmation, Jou told them his explanation of the matter. Shizuka couldn't force Kaiba to do anything; therefore, she could not have taken him anywhere.

Yami growled in irritation. His mind said that what Jou said was true, but his heart told him otherwise. Something was wrong with this whole situation. Something was off and he would find out what it was. And he would have his koi back. Seto was his and no one else's. It would forever stay that way too.

" Alright, if Shizuka didn't take him, then the question is, where are the both of them and who would want to take them?" Yugi broke into Yami's train of thought.

He shrugged. " Whoever it is, they know I'm a spirit and at least one of their intentions is to irritate me by taking my koi."

" Who would want to get at you and take Kaiba away in the process?" Anzu asked a stupid question as usual. 

Bakura took this time to jump in the convo. " Now there's a long list. Who've you pissed off this century Pharaoh?"

" Don't test me Tomb Robber. I'd love to send your soul packing. But unfortunately, I need you to find Seto. So save your life and shut the hell up!" Yami's red eyes promised he would follow through with his threat. 

Bakura wisely shut up. 

Mai sighed and tried to break the tension in the room. " Well, what about Pegasus?" 

Otogi puffed up this time. " Hey! Pegasus-sama wouldn't do something like this! He's not that bad!" 

Yami snorted. " You think you know Pegasus Otogi? You don't know jack! He put my koi through hell! And I sure as hell wouldn't put something like this past him. But this isn't Pegasus' style. He would leave some sort of calling card to let us know it was him."

Jou nodded. " Yeah, that guy's a nut. He would want to brag about it."

Anzu shifted in her position on the floor. " Anou…what about the Big 5?"

Yami grinned decidedly evilly. " What Big 5?"

Everyone decided to leave that explanation for another day. They didn't want to know what happened to those men. 

They all sat in silence for a while. Each one thinking of someone who could be a possible suspect, then dismissing the idea for one reason or another. Minutes ticked by and Yami grew more restless. He wanted to go out and do things his way. He wanted Seto back dammit!

Bakura leaned against the wall in deep thought. Maybe if he saved Seto first, the priest would come to him. He grinned at the thought and thought harder. Maybe this stalker person was an enemy of the past? Maybe that's why they hadn't thought of him yet?

He narrowed his eyes in concentration. Someone from the past with a grudge against the Pharaoh and a lust for the High Priest…

A quick inhale of breath brought everyone's attention to him. Bakura let out a breathless laugh. That's it! That's who it was! He remembered now! He'd been in the ballroom when he first saw him! It made perfect sense.

" That's it…" 

Yami glared at him. " What's it?"

" I know who it is!"

The Pharaoh jumped from his sitting position on the bed and appeared in front of Bakura in seconds. He pinned Bakura to the wall by his throat. " Talk Tomb Robber!"

Bakura smirked. " Baka Pharaoh. Don't you remember a certain blonde Egyptian Pharaoh from a poor country? He seemed to take an immediate interest in your new High Priest? He even tried to assassinate you for money? He now has a hikari and both of them hate you? And who has the power to take someone from their right mind?"

Yami's eyes widened in recognition. He remembered the someone that Bakura was talking about. He remembered well and he wished he hadn't. That blonde had killed one of his koi's dragons and made him sad. He had also had the audacity to try and claim his koi from him! It did make sense! 

The others watched in anticipation. Yami turned to tell, releasing Bakura. " The dead man walking that has my Seto, is a man named Nakht."

Jou frowned in confusion. " Nakht? Do we know a Nakht Honda?"

" No, but we knew a Natasha once."

" Oh I remember her, she was rude."

" You're telling me. And ugly too."

" Yeah and-"

" If we could get back to the subject at hand?!" Yami barked in. He hated when they went off like that. Idiots! This was not the time for human stupidity. He didn't have the time or patience for them. 

The two sheepishly shrank down on the floor. " You were saying?"

" I was saying that the person who has my koi is Nakht. You don't know him as that because he doesn't go by that name anymore."

" Then what does he go by?"

" …Malik…"

OGE: Ohayo minna-san! It's early where I am and at the time I'm posting this. About 4:00AM. I should be sleeping, but I'm not so forgive if this doesn't flow like the other chapters or there's some typos. My brain is dead and I'm running on autopilot. So here's another chapter. Finally, the stalker is revealed. Seems simple doesn't it? All Yami must do is find Malik, then get Seto back. But is that really all there is too it?

Youji: You're evil, you know that?

OGE: Yeah…S'Great innit?

Youji: Oy vey…

OGE: Mou…I'm not speaking to you Chibi-Chan, you didn't reply to that E-mail I sent you, like a month ago! Mattaku…Are you avoiding me? Hidoi yo…

Youji: Oh good job Chibi-Chan she's all depressed now! Damn, you people only see her when she posts, I have to live with this girl…-_-*


	10. Ra, I hate civilians

_" I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself."_

_" I didn't ask if you needed it. You're going to get it anyway."_

_" Excuse me?! I'm 17-years-old. I didn't need a bodyguard when I was a child and I don't need one now!"_

_" It's not negotiable."_

_" …Why are you so intent on protecting me?"_

_" I—What? Oh…Well, it's just that so much has happened to you. So many bad things that no one should have to deal with, but you have and you've survived. I don't mean to smother you nor do I think that you are unable to take care of yourself, Seto-chan. **I** just want to take care of you now. I think it's time someone else did the hero thing. I won't be your typical fanatic bodyguard koi. I'll just be like I am with Yugi."_

_" How rude."_

_" What?"_

_" I am not a 3-year-old."_

_" Seto-chan. You know what I mean."_

_" Fine. It's obvious you've made up your mind. So long as you don't get in my way, But if you're the hero, what does that make me?"_

_" Damsel in distress."_

_" HEY!!!"_

As the memory disbursed, Seto came back to the land of the living. He didn't know where he was or what happened. The room he was in now was just a bed in a warehouse room with a skylight just above his head about 20 feet up. The last thing he remembered was…

Er…

What was exactly the last thing he remembered? He was lying down somewhere. Thoroughly exhausted after what his boyfriend put him through, hentai that he was. And then he was here?

But what happened in between those times? Where was he and how'd he get here? And what was that with Shizuka? She had come upstairs to see him for some reason, and then he couldn't remember a thing. It was like there was this black spot in his memory and nothing could wipe it away. 

" Calm yourself priest."

Seto whipped around at that voice. He knew it, but he couldn't think of who it was. He narrowed his eyes at the purple eyes that were watching him from the darkness. He looked around for anything else, but that was all he could see, save for the Eye Of Horus above those purple eyes.

" Identify yourself! Who are you?! What am I doing here?!"

" Don't you recognize me _turmoil seahorse_?" 

Seto gasped then. That name. He recognized the voice that said that cursed name. That was the same voice that had haunted his dreams and his nightmares. The voice that he dreaded to hear again. 

So…he finally had a face to go with the voice. Well, sort of. But it would do to glare death at and promise pain. Swallowing his initial fear and glaring for all he was worth, Seto shifted so he was finally in position to yell at whoever this was.

" So it's you. I can't say I'm too surprised Malik. Finally got tired of violating my privacy and grew a backbone to kidnap me, ne?"

He heard a slight chuckle as the named stalker revealed himself. Malik strode out of the darkness and jumped on the bed at the foot so he could watch Seto attentively. " If you say so, Blue Eyes."

" Don't you dare call me that. No one has any right to call me that but my koi and you are not him. I demand to know where I am and what you mean by capturing me!"

A hand reached out of the darkness and ran along his cheek in a dirty caress. " So many questions Blue Eyes. You'll understand everything in time. This is a very intricate game we're playing with the Pharaoh you know. And it just wouldn't do to reveal plans unless they were called for, ne? You'll just have to wait patiently until we move on to the second part of the game aino-chan. Mochiron, if you get bored, I'm sure we can think of some things to do to entertain ourselves while we wait for the Pharaoh to come and rescue his most coveted priest."

The CEO narrowed his eyes and slapped the hand away from his face. " This is a game to you?! That's what this is all about?! You want to play a game with Yami?! Then why torment me?! Why not go after him?!"

" Would you prefer that I did?"

He shut his mouth before something else came out. But the silence only lasted a few seconds while Seto had been seething. " Why am I being used?! Why not Yugi or Anzu or one of his friends again? He goes insane if something happens to them." 

" Silly seahorse. You know just as well as I do that he's crazy about you. He truly goes insane if something happens to you. The best bait in the world. As for the two mentioned, well they wouldn't serve a purpose because I would have killed them out of annoyance before the Pharaoh arrived here. You're useful…"

Once again, blue eyes promised death as Seto pulled the white covers up to his chin and pulled his knees up to his chest. He would rather shatter his own heart than let Malik touch him. " You put your hands on me and you'll draw back mangled, twisted limbs, got that?"

Malik pouted. " You're going to ruin my fun already, ne? Well, that's okay. I've still got others to play with." 

As soon as Malik said that, a light turned on from the ceiling; revealing someone in the corner. Seto's eyes went wide as he realized who that was being held against their will.   
  


" It's…that girl whose name I can never remember…Shizuru? Shiziru? Shizaru?"

The brown-eyed, brown-haired female glared at Malik. He smiled and turned his attention back to Seto. " She says her name is Shizuka. But this should be enough incentive to get Yami here pretty quick, ne?"

Seto glanced at Shizuka once again. " You took her too?" 

" That's right." 

The dragon tamer's brow furrowed. " Wait…that doesn't make since. You're here alone. You can't possibly carry myself and…what's her name over there by yourself. And you don't have any minions anymore…"

" You're starting to understand my seahorse. I knew you'd put that genius mind to work sooner or later…"

&@*#&@*#&@*#&@*#&@*#&

" Yami, put that man down! He said he didn't see anything!"

" He LIES!! You've seen my Seto-chan haven't you?!! Where is he?!"

" I honestly don't know what you're talking about sir!"

" Yami, stop it, you're scaring him!"

" That's the general idea!"

Yami, Bakura and Yugi-tachi were in the town nearest to the condo Yami and Seto had been staying in. Yami had been glaring at anyone who happened to pass by that he thought happened to be suspicious. His friends trailed behind him; afraid that he'd jump on them too if one of them said anything. Bakura was walking next to Yami with his arms crossed and his eyes closed; blatantly ignoring Yami and his antics. 

Then came this dude standing next to a building smoking a cigarette. He and another male had been talking about…something or other and one of them said: Setna Kaira. 

But Yami heard _Seto Kaiba_ and attacked.

He grabbed both mean, one collar in each hand, lifted them about a foot and a half off the ground and demand that they tell them where his Seto-chan is. Yugi-tachi had yet to get him to let the men go and not kill them. One man had already soiled himself while the other had swallowed his cigarette. (Or did Yami make him eat it?)

Ryou looked to his yami, who was leaning against the building the men had been leaning against and watching the whole sight with amusement. Ryou scowled at him. " Bakura, do something! Yami's going to kill both of these men!"

" You want me to do something? Okay." Bakura yawned and stretched, then returned to his original position against the wall. " There. That's something."

" I meant, give us a hand."

Bakura looked at him blankly for a minute. Then he held his hands up—

--And clapped.

Ryou sweatdropped. " I should have known better than to ask you…"

&@*#&@*#&@*#&@*#&@*#&

" Mattaku Pharaoh…You really rough those men up back there."

" 'Rusee Tomb Robber, unless you want to be next." 

" You're acting like a maniac again. You should see how you look right now." 

" I don't care! I want Seto-chan back!"

Bakura sighed and rubbed his temples. The damned Pharaoh was being insane, possessive, blind and stupid. At first, it was funny because he would harass and assault individuals whenever he thought they either did something suspicious or said something close to 'Seto Kaiba'. Now it was just plain stupid.

They were wasting time while they were supposed to be saving Seto. How could he help himself to the CEO if he couldn't swoop in all dramatic like and sweep him off his feet and save the day for once? He needed to save Seto first so the beautiful brunette would be grateful and owe him something. That way he could steal him from the Pharaoh and have the priest all to himself.

Seeing as how Yami was NOT thinking and strangling someone else in the middle of the street he couldn't depend on him to come up with some plan. Jou, Honda, Ryou and Otogi were trying to pull the Pharaoh off a man 3x his size, so they were busy; not that he would trust them to think of something to save anyone's life anyway. Mai and Anzu were doing their best to distract any bystanders, but were coming off looking like lunatics so people pretty much ignored them and everyone else, so they were out; not that they could think in the first place…

Bakura sighed heavily. It looked like it was up to him to save the dragon tamer. 

" Oh well…that just means he'll be that much more indebted to me when all this is over. Nothing says thank you like a Seto sundae. Summer, spring, fall and autumn, sex ain't great unless Seto's on bottom…"

OGE: *Sighs* That was a lot of work. I was so stuck on what to do with this chapter. But I've figured out what to do with this and everything. And yes, I am very aware of what color the eyes in Seto-chan's dream were. I wrote it remember? It should start coming together to some of you by now. So shh! Don't spoil it! ^_^ I know exactly what I'm doing. And I'll let ya'll know…as soon as I finish thinking it up. Eheh…*Puts hand behind head and laughs nervously*

Youji: Freakin' Joey Wheeler Jr. over here…

OGE: Shut up you! And Chibi-sama, I sent you a reply to that email o'yours. If you didn't get it, it might just be hotmail. You might should wanna maybe try my yahoo one. It's my penname with @yahoo.com at the end of it.  

On a lighter note, I know I'm getting two of my favorite games for Christmas! Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and True Crime: Streets Of LA. Badass games, I'm not kiddin'. Though I'm still traumatized from BloodRayne with the head and spine monsters chasing after me…*Shivers*

Youji: Wuss…

OGE: Quiet 'for I hand you over ta Chibi-sama!!

Youji: AAHH!!! That's cruel and unusual!!!


	11. Before You Die, You See The Ring

OGE: Man, I know it's been a long time. You see, I got a laptop for Christmas and started writing with it. Then it ate all my stories when we had to fix the modem. Then I started to write again. And again it crashed when we had to replace the programming software so I could actually get online. So, this is the third version I've written…

Youji: You wouldn't believe how many cigarettes' I've smoked in this time period…

OGE: And I've been working on the UkeSeto YahooGroup and the Yes Master UkeSeto Contest we're holding. No one told me it was so much work to run a contest…you could do me a big favor by entering by the way!! You can get the rules at: 

luster_dragon.tripod. com/ 

Just don't put any w's in it and you'll be fine.

Youji: Shameless aren't you?

OGE: Extremely. All that aside, this fic is close to the climax and the end as well…But there's at least 3 more chapters before something like that. You'll understand everything, if you don't already, by the next chapter…

Youji: *Balancing ghetto potion on one finger* Ne, what do you think this does?

OGE: O_O Yotan, where did you find that?

Youji: One of Chibi-Chan's messages. Look! I can balance it on my head! 

OGE: You wanna tell him or should I Chibi-sama? I have a feeling this won't end too well… 

" Kono yarou! Keep your hands to yourself hentai!"

" Ow! So feisty Blue Eyes, after I take care of the Pharaoh I'll have to punish you."

" You aren't punishing a damn thing! And don't you call me _Blue Eyes_! I'm Yami's Blue Eyes not yours! And for the last time, don't you touch me!!"

Seto was getting really tired of this. Malik was worse than Yami when it came to his body. Yami he could handle, because, well, Yami actually loved him and would never force him to do anything. The Pharaoh always had his interest first before his own.

Malik was nothing like that. 

He would force himself on him right now if it didn't interfere with his plans of ultimate revenge against Yami. He was sure that his simple pushing Malik away and cursing at him wasn't going to keep him sated for long. He was surprised that Malik didn't try anything on her if he had such an itch. Certainly it would hurt Yami to know one of his friends was being hurt, that and his own discomfort.

Yami…

Seto sadly fingered the ring around his middle finger. He missed his neurotic, yet considerate lover. He was fairly sure that Yami was going insane and probably hurting as many people as he thought he had to to get to him. Yami was quite insane at some time, but he was insane for a reason. He loved him very much and he was quite afraid of someone coming and taking him away since he had so many enemies and plenty would try to take him. And he seemed to make it his life duty to protect Seto. And well, someone taking him away to gods-know-where to do gods-know-what to him would mean that Yami failed 

And Yami did not fail. Cause that would just be…no.

But just in case he was held up, Seto would have to think of his own way out too. Although for him to know how to get out, he would have to know how he got in. And tat was something he did not know. Malik had said he brought them here. But he was just one person and no minions were following him around to do his bidding. 

Yet he brought himself and Shizu…Shiza…Shiz something or other to the same place and apparently at the same time because he remember Shiz…that girl coming up to his room for some reason or another and then everything was blacked out. 

It shouldn't have mattered, but it did. Seto learned a long time ago to follow his instincts and said instincts were telling him something was wrong with this whole situation. And he learned long ago that he should trust those instincts no matter what something else was telling him. Something inside was saying that the deal with his and that girl's disappearance was not what it appeared to be. 

" Kawaii…Seto-chan you look so cute when you concentrate."

The CEO jerked at the invasion of his thoughts and looked to the disturbance. Malik was grinning up at him wolfishly like he was the blue-eyed plate special. He narrowed his eyes and pulled the sheets closer to him; effectively yanking Malik from his place on the bed. 

" Shut your damn mouth Malik! I'm sick and tired of hearing my name come from your mouth! And furthermore, don't you dare call me _Seto-chan_ again! I've said it once and for your hardheadedness I'll said it again! Keep your manipulative, malevolent, sanity-challenged, mind controlling, Pharaoh-hating, Guardian of the Pharaoh's Tomb, god card using, turncoat, schizophrenic hands to your damn self and off of me or I'll cut your damn dick off and shove it up your own ass!!!"

Malik sat in silence while he calmly watched Seto rant and threaten him. When he was pretty sure he was finished, he sat upright and looked at the dragon tamer levelly.

" Ne, Seto-chan did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful when you're angry?"

THUD 

" Why me?"

" Because you have a hott, tight ass?"

" SHUT UP!!!"

*****************

" Oh where, o where has my Seto-chan gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?"

" You have any idea how pathetic you look and sound?"

" You have any idea how hard I'm trying not to just let my hand fly and beat the unholy hell out of you? And this is before I send you to the Shadow Realm?"

" I'll come back."

" Not if you go in pieces!"

" Is that a threat?"

" Oh yes sir…"

Yugi-tachi trailed along a little behind Yami and Bakura. The two were ahead of them and talking occasionally. Now they were having another heated argument. They were in no hurry to diffuse it. Both spirits could easily hurt them badly and they dare not risk death over a stupid question. They all feared for Bakura and hoped that he wasn't bluffing about coming back, because at the rate he was going and going soon.

However much fun it was though to tease the Pharaoh and make him make a decent try at killing him, there was a reason Bakura was doing such a thing. He was gauging Yami's anger. The Pharaoh was not quite completely insane, but he wasn't that far off either.

Bakura watched with feigned boredness as the others tried to pull Yami off some priest at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was not so stupid on a regular basis; it had to be their bond or something. 

Brown eyes widened in realization. Bakura become conscious of the golden ring around one of Yami's fingers. It had the Millennium Eye on it. Mochiron! Seto told him about the Rings Of Lovers a long time ago. 

When he and Yami did the ritual for the Rings Of Lovers, Yami disconnected himself from Yugi and created a human body. When Yami disconnected his soul he became completely human. He still had his powers and all, but he was not immortal anymore. Then when Yami and Seto merged their souls together, they became ultimately intimate save for joining bodies completely. They were in perfect sync and knew everything about the other; their feelings, their disposition, the way they feel at the moment, to convey emotions or to speak telepathically.

And of course, the baka Pharaoh hadn't even remembered it because he was on rampage and not thinking at all. And even if he did remember about them, they wouldn't work because he would be too busy being angry and panicky to concentrate on calling his koi.

A plan started to form in Bakura's head. If he could use Yami's ring and use a certain spell, then he might be able to locate the priest by himself. Although to get it away from Yami would be suicide. So he'd just have to locate Seto, then sneak in by himself, rescue the priest so he'd love him and not Yami, then live happily ever after in a condo with a black picket fence and 2.5 demonic/thief children which Seto would bare. 

" Oi, baka Pharaoh!! Get over here! I think I figured out how to find your priest!"

That was all it took to remove Yami from the poor priest and appear in front of Bakura just fast enough to slam him into the wall behind him and hold him up by his collar with his other hand poised to strike with Shadow Magic.

" You better not be lying Tomb Robber! I am in no mood for any of your games. I will kill you in a public street if you're playing with me!"

Bakura glared at him from his position against the wall. He didn't like his attitude; he'd killed kings for less than what he'd done! " Hold your horses Cleopatra! I want Seto-chan back safely too, remember? How can I steal him from you when some other idiot has him?"

" Do you have a point?"

" Yes, I have a point. And a plan. Well, actually, YOU have them, I just got the idea when I saw them."

Yami narrowed his eyes in irritation." You're not making sense and I don't have time to waste on your riddles, thief! Spit it out already!"

" Your ring, anata no baka!! You two are bonded and your rings are your mediums are they not?"

A look of realization came over Yami's face. The rings. They could use the rings to find Seto and Yami might actually be able to contact his love if he concentrated hard enough. That is, if Seto was still alive-

No, Yami would not ever let that thought enter his head. He knew his love was still alive and probably just fine. There was nothing wrong with him and Seto was going to come back to him and then he would skin and cover the stalker in honey and leave them on the top of an ant pile, then take Seto away from all of Domino and some place where they could be safe and alone. Just him and his beautiful Blue Eyes…

" Why should I let you take my ring and find him when I'm fully capable?"

" Because you wouldn't be able to concentrate. Face it, you're too emotionally involved to do any magic correctly."

Yami glanced at his ring and then back at Bakura. Well, it wasn't like there was anything Bakura could do to Seto with the ring. But still, he didn't want the thief to use it and try to influence his love. He could just keep an eye on him and make sure that Bakura didn't steal his ring.

" Alright, you find my koi and I'll let you live. For the moment."

" Hand over your ring and I'll take care of it."

Albeit reluctantly, Yami handed over his ring. When Bakura reached for it, Yami's hand gripped his painfully enough to make him grunt. 

" You can use it for the moment, but if anything happens to that ring or Seto through any sort of consequence from this, I will kill, NOT send to the Shadow Realm, NOT just torture, NOT just end your existence, I will kill, I repeat, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Bakura was on his knees by the time Yami was finished. He was almost sure he could hear the sound of his hand breaking. Now just anything wouldn't make Bakura relent. 

CRACK 

" AAAAAHHHH!!!"

But a broken hand came pretty damn close. In fact, that just about did it. 

" Yami! He can't perform a spell with a broken hand!"

" He can use the other one and a foot!"


End file.
